Fracas and Flowers
by ArielSakura
Summary: Harry brings Harry home to meet the family over Christmas break. His surprise isn't just for them. Harry/Pansy F/M


Harry sat in his room pondering the small object in his hand. For something so little and seemingly insignificant, it held quite a lot of weight. He twisted it back and forth, pondering all the implications of such a thing and just how much it would change his life. There was a soft knock at the door and he was quickly on his feet. The chair he was sitting on rocking on its legs as he thrust his hand into his pocket and tried to act casually.

"Hello, erm, come in." he called.

A head full of flaming red hair poked around the opening door. Harry smiled back at his mum as she found him standing there. "Harry," she greeted with a smile as she walked over to him. "Your grandparents just arrived. You aren't going to continue hiding up here are you?"

"Huh? Oh, no. I'm not hiding." He rushed to reassure her. "Just.. thinking."

Lily Potter pressed a hand to his cheek, "Are you alright, darling? You've been 'thinking' ever since you got back from your trip to Diagon Alley this morning."

Harry smiled at her, "I'm fine, Mum. Promise. Just- had some stuff on my mind is all."

"Are you nervous about tonight?" she asked and for a wild minute Harry thought she knew what he was going to do. That she had discovered just what he had been doing today in Diagon Alley. "Are you nervous about finally introducing your mystery girl to us?"

Harry let out a soft relieved sigh, "No, Mum. Not really. She's brilliant. I know you'll like her. Dad, however.. Well he might need a little convincing." Harry muttered, a frown starting to mar his forehead.

Lily pinched his cheek, bringing his attention back to the present, "If she's every bit as wonderful as you say, then it won't take much. I'm sure. So long as she isn't a Slytherin. Then it might take a bit more." She said with a frown as she considered her husband's attitude to such things.

She must have caught Harry's wince however, as her eyebrows rose exponentially. "Well, then. I might just have to make good on some threats."

Harry looked at her quizzically and her smile turned positively evil. "No matter how old a man gets, there a certain things a wife can withhold to get her way. You'd best remember that."

Harry's face scrunched up as he realised what she was implying, "Aw, Mum, I so didn't need to know that."

Lily laughed and threaded her arm through his, "Come on, your Granddad wants to see you."

Harry sighed and let her lead him down the stairs.

Harry was standing with his grandfather Fleamont, talking about the Potter legacy. His grandfather was going to pass the family Lordship and assets to him once he finished Hogwarts. His father James had no interest in pursuing the family business and legacy, content as he was with running 'Marauder Mania' alongside Harry's godfather Sirius. They had just taken on two new hires, the Weasley twins, as well and were expanding the shop to the continent. He had no interest in 'running the family'.

Harry had seen the pride Fleamont had in his son for pursuing his dreams and making a successful business with his friends. But he had also seen the hurt and disappoint that had been carefully hidden there, when his son didn't want to follow in the family footsteps. Harry knew Fleamont had worried what would become of the family legacy if James did not uphold it and so Harry had taken it upon himself to become the Heir Fleamont wanted, that the Potter Family needed.

Harry theorised it would be things he would need to learn anyway. The position would one day be his. This way, they were just, skipping a step.

So he had thrown himself into his studies. He had spent entire weekends and sometimes weeknights with his Grandfather. Learning everything he could about the businesses they held. About the proud creationist legacy the Potter family had to themselves and the wizarding world.

His father had been content to let Harry do as he pleased, had thought it a grand prank that Harry was able to get so much time away from school. But the cracks had started to appear in their relationship when Harry quit the Quidditch team in his sixth year.

Harry hadn't the time to devote to both his Hogwarts education, his Heirship education and Quidditch all at once. He had agonised over the decision for quite some time and had finally done what he thought was right. Harry knew he would never pursue Quidditch as a career. It was fun, and he loved flying. By he didn't want to spend his life dodging bludgers. So he had let it go.

James had not been happy, and worse, he hadn't listened to Harry's reasons. He had only heard that Harry was giving up Quidditch to become 'Lord Potter' and that was when the fights started. As both men were stubborn the friction came mostly from snide comments (James) and angry glares (Harry). It had created such a distance between them that Harry had also been reluctant to inform his parents about the girl he was dating. And dating very seriously at that. Both his Grandfather and his Grandmother Euphemia knew her and approved but Harry had been hesitant to inform his parents about her.

It was thanks to his Grandmother that she was coming for Christmas though. She had asked after her during Harry's last visit and insisted on him bringing her home for Christmas. The matter didn't help Harry's nerves at all, the weight in his pocket would have been sufficient without the pressure of his parents approval.

He wasn't worried about his mother's reaction. Well, not by his mother's reaction to his girlfriend. Rather her reaction to him not gracing her with much warning about her identity. She had, until an hour ago, laboured under the same impression as his father, that it was some nice Gryffindor girl of a light standing family.

Not a Slytherin with a family history Darker than the one Sirius tried to outrun.

Harry had been surprised at first when his feelings about Pansy had changed. At first he had just been looking for a potions tutor, needing to boost his grades in that area. She was the cleverest in that class, smarter than Hermione who had previously been trying to help him, but failed to do so, as she couldn't pass on the instinctive knowledge that Outstanding Potions Students needed to possess. He'd had to goad the Slytherin girl into a dare, and then he'd had to win it.

The relationship had been barely more than instructive lessons to begin with. Then he had begun to return the favour with Defense.

Defense lessons brought a big difference to the burgeoning respect for one another, as they'd had to become a lot physically closer to one another. Things had slowly become more relaxed and Harry found himself looking forward to every minute spent in the sharp-witted girl's company.

Shy glances, heavy looks and lingering touches had eventually escalated into full-blown snogging and there was soon not a shadowy corner within Hogwarts that remained undiscovered by them.

"You alright there, son?" asked his Grandfather gently.

Harry shook himself back to awareness, "Yeah, erm, Yes. Sorry Granddad, just, thinking I suppose."

Fleamont smiled at him, "Hmmm, I know that expression, I used to see it quite often when I was a young man." Harry looked at him quizzically, "In the mirror, whenever I happened to be thinking of your Grandmother."

Harry followed Fleamont's soft gaze as it cut across the room to gaze fondly at his wife. Harry smiled at the obvious love his grandparents had for one another, even after all this time.

The clock chimed the hour and Harry quickly extracted himself so he could meet his own love when she arrived. She would be here any minute.

He waited nervously, his hand continually dropping to his side to brush against his pocket, part of him knew that it couldn't go missing. But another part needed the reassurance.

Suddenly the green fire of the floo flashed across the room and a vision stepped through the flames. Pansy stood before him in a beautiful dress, accentuated with witches robes to highlight all her best features. Harry walked forward to take her hand and he pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles before taking her into his arms and pressing another kiss to her lips.

"Hi," she smiled softly at him as they drew apart.

"Hey," he returned as he tucked a long, curling strand of her hair behind her ear.

"So, you ready to surprise your father?" She asked with a lifted brow and a glint in her eye.

Harry snorted, Merlin he loved this woman, "So long as you're sure you want to put up with whatever he might throw your way."

Her lips twisted into a wicked smirk, "Harry my love, I've been looking forward to it."

He tucked her hand into the crook of his arm with a grin and led her from the room. With her at his side, Harry felt as though he could do anything.

Harry and Pansy walked into the chattering dining room. Only for the noise to cease almost immediately upon them being sighted.

Fleamont and Euphemia came towards them first, being closest to the door. Lily was next as she had been speaking with them, and James and Sirius made their way over from the fireplace. Harry could see James and Sirius give Pansy appearance approving looks to. Harry rolled his eyes internally, of course they were pleased he had 'landed a pretty girl'.

"Granddad, Grandma, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson. Pansy, these are my father's parents, Fleamont and Euphemia."

"PARKINSON?" James burst out angrily, before anything else could be said.

Harry tensed, he had hoped that they might have at least gotten through the introductions. "Pansy, this is my father, James, my mother Lily, and my godfather Sirius Black."

"Harry, you can't be serious, if this is some sort of prank.." James began.

Harry's glare cut quickly to his dad, "That's your department, Dad. Not mine, as you've so often lamented."

He felt Pansy's hand squeeze his arm gently and he returned his attention back to her. She ignored James in favour of Harry's grandparents, the actual hosts of this evening. "You have a lovely home, Lord and Lady Potter. Thank you so much for having me tonight. Your grandson has told me of the many fond memories he has of here and of the high regards he holds you." Her side eye and unimpressed look at James saying what else she had heard.

Fleamont chuckled and stepped forward extending both his hands to clasp her free one. He pressed a kiss to her hand and held it for a moment as he addressed her in kind. "Likewise Harry has told us much of you. I can see now that it is not only your intellect and charms that have captivated him so much."

Pansy smiled beautifully at him and he passed her to his wife. Euphemia bypassed the standard handclasp and drew Pansy in immediately for a hug. "You may call me Mia dear, or Grandma when you're comfortable. I know these Potter boys," she said patting Pansy's cheek with one hand, "Once they've fallen, they're never getting up. Harry's chosen well in you."

Euphemia drew back and Lily stepped forwards, she gave Harry an impressive look that made him smile sheepishly at her before she turned to Pansy and gave her a brief hug.

"I look forward to getting to know you my dear. Anyone who my Harry deems worthy enough to bring home, and surprise us with," another little look at Harry, "is has something special indeed. I look forward to finding out what that is."

"It's lovely to meet you as well, Mrs Potter. It is well known how much you love Harry, I hope that one day you will believe me when I say that we are equals in this matter." Pansy said, not letting the usual awe people reserved for the vanquisher of the last Dark Lord colour her voice.

She stood straight and proud at Harry's side and Lily let a smile settle on her face as she stepped back.

Harry and Pansy turned to look at his father, "Mr Potter." Pansy said after a moment when it became apparent James was not going to abide by social custom and greet her.

He scowled at her before he turned to Harry, "A word, son?"

Harry was saved from replying when a house-elf appeared informing them that dinner was served. James huffed and whirled around to walk into the dining room, Lily storming after him.

Harry caught his grandfather's wink and realised he had called for the elf.

Harry began to follow his grandparents in, Pansy moving in step with him when Sirius caught his elbow. Harry looked up into his godfathers eyes and tried to reassure him that he knew what he was doing.

Sirius shook his head with a sigh and then pulled Harry in for a hug. When he released him he reached for Pansy's hand.

"Pleased to meet you MIss Parkinson, I'm Harry's dogfather," Harry groaned at the joke but he began to relax, knowing that Sirius was on his side at least. "I can't say I see it yet, but I hope I understand my godson's choice soon. Also, do remember what family I was raised by if you have any inclination of bad behaviour towards Harry. He's very much like my own son."

Pansy smiled back, showing more teeth than was necessary, demonstrating that she understood the threat, but still managing to remain friendly as she remarked, "It will be a pleasure to get to know you, Lord Black."

Sirius waved her off grimacing at the title, "None of that now, it's just Sirius when we're all friendly-like."

He slung his arm around Harry's shoulders and the three of them walked into the dining room to take their seats. Harry pulling the chair out for Pansy as she spread her skirts to sit down.

The meal passed pleasantly enough, even if James never said a word to Pansy directly. The rest of Harry's family more than made up for it. Pansy conversed with his Grandparents on many topics and answered Lily's questions about her ambitions and schooling with ease. Even Sirius's ribald humour didn't cause her to lose her composure, she simply turned it around on him.

Causing Harry to laugh freely at his godfather's own embarrassment.

The meal soon drew to a close and the Christmas pudding was brought out. Eggnog was poured and as Harry looked at Pansy smiling and laughing with his mother, he knew he'd made the right decision.

"Pansy dear, would you like to see the gardens?" Euphemia asked as the elves cleared the last of the plates, "we have celtic fairies visiting at the moment and the gardens are just beautiful at the moment."

"Of course," Pansy replied as she and Harry stood. "That sounds lovely." Fleamont took his wife's arm and started to lead her from the room. Harry and Pansy behind them when James' voice called out.

"Go on, Harry." Fleamont said, "I can escort two women as well as one, you can catch up with us in a moment."

Harry exchanged a look with Pansy and she stepped in to press a kiss to his cheek, "Go, talk to him, you might regret it if you don't."

Harry sighed knowing she was right and let his Grandfather lead her off.

He turned back to face his father who gestured for him to step into the side parlour. Lily was whispering furiously at her husband before throwing her hands up and leaving to join Sirius in the lounge.

Harry moved across the room to lean against the fireplace, unwilling to sit for the time being. Noticing the portrait above the mantelpiece he was suddenly glad his father had chosen this room.

James said nothing for a long moment, and the silence between them stretched. Harry would not be the one to break it. He was the more stubborn of the two of them.

Finally James gave in, "A Slytherin, Harry? And a Parkinson? What are you-"

Harry cut him off, "Do you think I'm stupid Dad?" James stopped and appeared to be listening for once, "Do you really think I wouldn't have thought about all the things you think you need to point out?" He gestured to the portrait of Charlus and Dorea Potter above him, "Did you forget your own grandmother was a Slytherin?"

He chanced a look when his father did and smirked to himself when he saw the two older Potter's glaring down at James.

James scowled at him, "You're only doing this to prove a point, though what it is I haven't figured out yet."

"The point is Dad," Harry said his temper starting to spark, "that I wanted to bring her home to meet my family. The point is that regardless of her house affiliation, or her family's inclination, I love her. She makes me a better man and I know that with her at my side I can achieve what I want to in life."

James sneered, "You think you need a pretty pureblood wife to be the next Lord Potter. That's what this is about."

Harry growled, quite literally growled at his father. "No. This is about me and what I want to do with my life and how it isn't being your perfect replica. That's what you're upset about. You've been pissed off with me ever since I quit Quidditch! That was two years ago Dad!"

"And what did your little Slytherin girlfriend have to do with that decision hmm?"

"Nothing!" Harry cried vehemently, "I started dating Pansy after that. Not that it matters, because you've never been interested in why I quit the team."

"Because you had no reason too!" James yelled back.

"I had plenty of reasons! You just didn't want to hear them!"

"Well, let's hear them now then, convince me that she had nothing to do with it."

A noise of frustration tore at Harry's throat as he dragged his hands through his hair. "I quit Quidditch because of you!"

Whatever James had been thinking Harry would say, it wasn't that. Harry didn't let him form a rebuttal however and just poured out all the frustrations he had been feeling for his father over the last few years.

"I quit because you're too busy playing pranks and having fun to see that Granddad wants to retire! Can't you see how exhausted he is? Haven't you noticed how often he has been sick over the last few years? No, you haven't because your so wrapped up in your own little world! Granddad has been waiting and waiting for you to settle down and come around to your responsibilities, but I knew you wouldn't! So I went to him! I've been learning about all the duties of the Potters and the legacy we hold so that you can just keep playing with firecrackers and making longer lasting dungbombs. I was killing myself trying to be a good son and a good grandson and trying to finish my education, and something had to give!"

"But.. you love Quidditch," James said, starting to sound lost.

"I love flying!" Harry cried out, exasperated beyond belief, "I like Quidditch, but not enough to spend the rest of my life being beaten up by bludgers and staying in hotel after hotel for the better part of a year."

Harry sank onto a nearby couch, hanging his head in hands as he tried to calm himself down. He felt the cushions sink next to him and he lifted his gaze to look at his dad.

"Tell me about what you've been doing with your grandfather." He said quietly.

Harry gave him a searching look and seeing only open curiosity Harry began to explain. He talked about learning all the family history and everything the Potters had contributed to the Wizarding World. How he wanted to make his own contribution. He spoke about all the things his Fleamont did with his seat on the Wizengamot and all the idea's Harry had that he wanted to do with it when he sat on it. How he had been making friends and gaining allies to help change the Wizarding World for the better and to start bringing it out of the dark ages whilst keeping all the traditions and culture that was important.

Harry spoke for the better part of an hour, excited that his dad was actually listening to him, was talking with him about this, was seeing that this was actually what Harry wanted to do with his life. To help people and their society.

"And what does Parkin- Pansy," James allowed, "think of all this?"

"She's behind me one-hundred percent, she's got her own plans to go alongside mine and she supports me."

"You've talked about her with your grandparents," James' voice sounding a little hurt as he realised how much of Harry's life he had been missing out on. "What will you tell me?"

"That she's the most amazing person I've ever met. She's strong, she's kind, she has ambitions the size of Africa." Harry chuckled, "She doesn't take shit from anyone and holds everyone to a higher standard. She makes me believe that I can achieve the things I dream of doing and I know that I won't fail because she sure as hell won't let me. I love her Dad, I really do. She's it, she's the one."

Harry pulled the little box from his pocket and handed it over to his father.

James' eyes went wide as he held it. He knew as well as Harry the magic of the Potter Engagement Chest. It would only open if the one proposing truly loved the one they asked.

James pulled Harry into a rough hug and held him tightly for several long moments. "I'm so sorry, I've been so blind. Go and get your girl and when she says yes, I'll apologise and we'll have a proper celebration."

Harry just hugged his dad back. His heart feeling lighter now that they had cleared the air between them. He stood and went to walk out the door, focused now on getting to Pansy.

"Harry," James called and he turned back.

James threw the box to him and Harry grabbed it out of the air with a sheepish grin.

"Thanks Dad." Meaning it for more than just the little chest.

Harry approached the love seat that his grandparents and Pansy were sitting on. His grandmother spotted him first and she stood, helping his grandfather to his feet. They said their goodbyes to Pansy and winked at Harry as they passed him on the path. Harry smiled warmly at them and came to sit by Pansy. Admiring the way the moonlight glinted off her dark locks, so similar in colour to his own.

"Sorry I took so long," he said by way of greeting.

She smiled at him, "It's alright, how did things go with your father?"

"Better than I was expecting, much better." he told her. "But we can talk about that later, for now, there is something I want to give you."

Her eyes lit up, "Ooo, an early Christmas present?"

Harry grinned as they stood up and just led her deeper into the garden. He covered her eyes with his hands as he guided her around the turns, her laughter as they occasionally stumbled making him giddy and nervous. When they came to the place he wanted he positioned her and leant in to whisper in her ear.

"Keep your eyes closed."

She grinned but nodded and he moved away to kneel in front of her.

Opening the little chest in the palm of one hand, he directed her to open her eyes.

Her hands flew to her mouth as she took in the scene before her. Harry knelt at her feet, with beautiful Moonblooms opened behind him. The celtic fairies dancing amongst the petals.

"Pansy," he began.

But she didn't let him finish, she had already thrown herself at him and was pressing her lips to his. Muttering affirmative answers as she wound herself more tightly against him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close as he deepened the kiss.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **AN: Don't forget to find me on fbook and on Ao3 under the same name.**  
 **(My Ao3 account also contains more works, partly because you can't post anything explicit on here, so I have some PWP stories there *winkwink* but mostly because it is infinitely easier to post on Ao3 than it is here. Sorry guys, but it's true. You'll get quicker updates on that site than this one.)**


End file.
